


克雷登斯偷看到的一封信

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 克雷登斯偷看了一封纽特写给邓布利多的信。以下是这封信的内容。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没明显cp向，纽特和克雷登斯中心

&&

亲爱的邓布利多教授，

在纽约发生的事情您大概已经听说，毕竟巫师世界的风言风语传得可比英国果园号邮轮的航速快多了。

那么您大概也清楚格林德沃确实暂时离开欧洲潜伏在了美国，此刻被关押在美国魔法国会的地下监狱中。那地方我也曾短暂停留，我向您保证，以格林德沃的咒语水平，他仍停留在那里只是因为他愿意。

跟外界在缺乏重要信息而作出的猜测原因不同，我认为他目前留在纽约不是因为美国国会内部还有他的线人接应——您比我更清楚相比团队合作他更擅长的是单打独斗——而是因为他认为，他在纽约还有未竟事宜。

那个男孩叫克雷登斯。哦，不，我的失误，我总是默认他们的年龄就是孩子。但您要是亲眼见过这个男孩就会明白，我没法不把他当成一个还需要呵护和保护的孩子。他刚满十八岁不久，个子应该比我高，但他总是畏畏缩缩驼背站着，还有些营养不良，让他看起来像只淋过雨的夜骐。

蒂娜是我们当中最先认识他的人。（对了，下次有机会提醒我给您讲讲这位小姐，她也是我这次纽约之行中的关键人物。）她第一次见到克雷登斯是在第二塞勒姆的集会上，大概在半年前的时候，玛丽刘组织的规模还不算可观，那时他们不敢占用银行门口的高台阶，只敢在大道的侧路巷口发发传单。克雷登斯是那帮小孩的头儿，他为他们选择负责的街区和街道，蒂娜告诉我，他总是自己去最有可能被拒绝嘲笑甚至推耸的贫民窟，把那些上流人士或者艺术家聚集的街区留给孤儿院更小的小孩们。

蒂娜当时正在调查一桩跟第二塞勒姆有关的巫师杀人案，事后她向我承认，那可能是克雷登斯体内的默默然的第一位受害者，尸体被埋在如被飓风毁灭的建筑物下，却找不到半点煤气泄漏的痕迹。而因为死者的巫师身份，国会的傲罗们很快就出动修改案件经手警察的记忆，这件事便没有扩大影响。

我不太愿意用受害者这个词，因为克雷登斯自己就是个受害者。您无法想象当我第一次在船上碰见他时他窘迫的样子，也许正是因为他的窘迫才暴露了他的行踪。我向您保证，这个男孩在悄无声息藏匿于阴影中的能力真的无人能及。

我发现他的那天船上刚发生了一场混乱，船员怀疑左舷甲板下的隔离仓板被人恶意炸开，怀疑和紧张情绪在船上蔓延。我赶去现场偷偷瞧了一眼，就知道是怎么回事。一定是克雷登斯跟着我上了船，在不稳定的状态下回到了默默然形态，但他一定竭力控制了，不然隔离仓不会只有这么小的损害。我小心翼翼地在自己的仓位中使用了魔法，让魔杖帮我定向出整艘船能量密度最大的地方。克雷登斯果然就在那里，蜷缩在货仓底层，在集装箱的缝隙中发抖。我花了很长时间坐在他对面的缝隙中跟他讲话，才让他的眼泪停下来。

蒂娜第二次遇见他的时候，他也在哭——教授，您常常问我退学之后只跟神奇动物打交道的生活会不会孤单或者对拯救他们失去信心，我现在却很想问您见过了这么多巫师和麻瓜之后，会不会觉得孤单或对拯救他们失去信心——玛丽刘不仅打他一个，孤儿院里的所有孩子几乎都被她用皮鞭抽过。

蒂娜说那栋房子顶棚很高，克雷登斯的皮带扣砸在木板上的声音都有回声，她说克雷登斯一直没出声，他发出的呜咽根本不能算得上是声音。但是她说，克雷登斯一直在哭。他的眼泪顺着鼻翼流过嘴巴，在干枯的嘴唇上留下一道比周围鲜艳一些的粉红。他都没有开口哀求不要，求玛丽刘别打了，他只是把手里的传单揉捏得更紧了。

格林德沃差不多就是在这个时候掺和进来的，蒂娜对玛丽刘施咒之后，他（那时已经是伪装成格雷夫斯的他了）带着一支小队来给周围的麻瓜施遗忘咒，但是他漏过了克雷登斯。我不知道他是不是那个时候就发现克雷登斯有所不同。

在这一点上，我不得不同意格林德沃的看法。教授，如果您见过这个男孩，您一定也会这么认为。我还没来得及带他去对角巷买一支魔杖，但是哪怕没有魔杖，他也已经能移动或者悬浮物体。他很招我的神奇动物们的喜欢，现在我的护树罗锅都不再粘着我而是粘着他了。

我们上周去了苏丹，我想带他去看看我皮箱里的默默然曾经属于哪里。我可不是想给他上课什么的，我只是想让他知道世界上还有与他相似的人。不过教授，事后我想到，让他知道与他相似的人最后都没活过八岁实在不算什么好的安慰。但是克雷登斯看起来很开心，倒不是说他开心到足以向我表达他很开心，他偷偷向我微笑了一下。那时我感觉好像有只独角兽在向我示好。我们在沙丘上往远处望，我给他介绍两股怎样方向的风交锋后会在沙地上留下这样交错的波纹，克雷登斯甚至弄出了个笔记本记录我说的话，我一边说他一边记，还跟着直点头。

我时刻注意着跟他的距离，格林德沃这个混账东西把他所有关于私人距离的标准都打破了。他渴求所有的肢体接触却又厌恶自己那么渴求它们。格林德沃的手段是，在他最失控最忍受折磨的时候提供双手之间的温暖，让他在得到一点安慰的同时意识到自己只有在饱受折磨时才配得上这种安慰。教授，有的时候我真怀疑您认识的那个格林德沃跟我认识的这个是不是同一个人。

总之，我小心翼翼地让克雷登斯来决定我们之间的距离，回南安普顿的船上他决定坐在我的仓位门外，回伦敦的火车他似乎想逃到我座位包厢顶头的行李架上，现在他能站在离我半米远的地方了。我们在箱子里给动物们喂食时，他就像个跟行星保持一定距离的小卫星，围绕却从来不完全靠近我。他的犹豫反而让我放心，也许他的免疫系统还没有被格林德沃完全摧毁，也许我还能教会他怎么保护自己。

他绝不是缺乏勇气，教授，这么说也许不太合适，但我认为您也许是世界上最能理解克雷登斯身上那种长期控制自己在崩溃边缘的这一边所需要的勇气的人。尽管纽约的那两起麻瓜命案确实都是由克雷登斯导致的，我却没法认为那全是他的错，我也没法认为那全是默默然的错。是巫师和麻瓜把对方当异类太久了，动物排斥异类的本能让我们不知不觉把自己也变成了异类。

格林德沃错了，他以为克雷登斯还留在纽约，还脆弱得不成人形，他以为当他越狱成功，还能找到克雷登斯再把这男孩儿召集进自己的阵营。不仅如此，他对麻瓜对巫师的看法全都错了。

克雷登斯现在住在我的阁楼里，一会儿天亮了之后我会烧壶水给他泡他爱喝的红茶。

祝您一切顺利。

您真诚的，  
纽特斯卡曼德


End file.
